Some Things Never Take a Holiday
by random-antics-echelon
Summary: Trip is still furious about the incident with Harris, and leaves Malcolm, taking their son. As Christmas and New Years come around, Trip reconsiders what he is missing in his life. However, things take a drastic turn when there is a Klingon attack on the Enterprise...and Malcolm and T-Pol are the only ones onboard to stop it. SLASH! Trip/Malcolm. Possibly some language.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to post this before the new year, but seeing as I am a procrastinator, that didn't happen. **

**Summary: Trip is still made about the Harris incident, so he takes his and Malcolm's son and leaves Malcolm (obviously set post "Affliction" and "Divergence" but imagine that Trip had never left Enterprise nor had any shenanigans with T'Pol.) Trip eventually feels guilty and Malcolm gets caught in a Klingon attack on the ship. Set around Christmas/New Years.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Enterprise or anything Star Trek related. The only character I have created is Malcolm's and Trip's son, Michael. **

CHAPTER 1

Malcolm rolled over in his bed, curling into a ball and wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. It was unnaturally cold in his quarters this morning. He frowned and sighed, looking off at the small object in the corner of the room. It was the little Christmas tree they got the last time they were on Earth. He slowly got up and walked over to the tree, kneeling down to switch on the lights. He smiled at the small ornaments that were covering the tree, each one handcrafted by his small son, Michael. There was yarn, paper, foil, and other materials scattered all over the tree. Several wrapped presents sat under the tree, waiting to be opened.

Malcolm hugged his knees to his chest as he stared at the tree. He missed Michael running around the room, squealing with glee about how close it was to Christmas. Malcolm would laugh as the boy danced around the tree while he and Trip watched. Sighing a little, Malcolm slumped down and thought about recent events.

It had been months since the incident with Harris. Everybody had finally forgiven him for his wrongdoings…well, everybody except Trip. Trip had been furious, accusing Malcolm of putting everyone in danger, including their son. Malcolm shuddered, remembering their icy conversation.

_"What were you thinking, Malcolm?!" Trip exclaimed, pacing angrily back and forth in their quarters. "What if we had run into more trouble? You could have gotten everyone on this ship killed!"_

_ "It wasn't like that!" Malcolm replied desperately._

_ "Oh, really?" Trip said, coming closer to Malcolm. "You lied to the Captain…you lied to me! I really thought I could trust you."_

_ "You can," Malcolm practically whispered._

_ Trip shook his head and backed away. "You know, I've respected that you never wanted to talk about your past, even though we have a son together. But I can't do this anymore if you can't be truthful about stuff like this."_

_ Malcolm looked at him in shock. "You don't mean…Trip, you can't-"_

_ "I'm taking Michael," Trip said flatly. "We're going back to my old quarters."_

_ "Trip, please," Malcolm begged as he watched Trip gather his and Michael's things. "Please, I love you, don't do this." He finally stood in silence as Trip glared at him and left._

A loud buzzing startled Malcolm. He realized it was his alarm, signaling it was time to start the day. He cast one last look at the tree and stood up. As he got dressed, he remembered tonight was the crew holiday party. Everyone would be laughing and having a good time. Everyone except him.

After several more minutes of preparing for the day, Malcolm left his quarters and proceeded to the mess hall. He didn't really feel like eating, hadn't since Trip left him. He would have been content just laying there and wallowing in self-pity if some of the other senior members of the crew weren't so observant. Everyone knew about his and Trip's break-up, and Trip taking Michael away from him, but it was Hoshi and Travis who first caught on to his behavior, and the fact that he was clearly losing weight. They had cornered him, threatening to tell the Captain if he didn't start eating again.

Malcolm stepped into the mess hall and looked around. Some crew members were wearing Santa hats, and he heard jingle bells coming from somewhere. He briefly wondered how T'Pol was reacting to all of this.

"Daddy!"

Malcolm stumbled when something collided with his legs. He looked down to see Michael clinging to him. "Hey," he said, smiling brightly and kneeling down to hug the boy tightly.

"My hat!" Michael squeaked, showing off his Santa hat. It fell over his eyes as he bounced.

Malcolm laughed and fixed the hat. "It looks very nice, I'm sure Santa will be proud." He smiled when Michael clapped happily, noticing the boy had a spoon.

"Michael?" another voice called. "Michael, come finish your cereal." Trip suddenly appeared in front of them. "Oh," he stated when he saw Malcolm.

Malcolm frowned and hugged Michael a little tighter. "He was just coming to see me," he said quietly.

"I show Daddy my hat!" Michael exclaimed, looking at Trip with a big smile.

Trip smiled at his son. "I know, but you need to finish your cereal."

"Okay," Michael finally said, sounding a little sad. He hugged Malcolm one more time. "Love you, Daddy."

"I love you too," Malcolm said, hugging Michael back.

"I go finish cereal now," Michael stated, bounding back to the table.

Malcolm stood up and looked at Trip. The engineer looked tired, maybe even a little anxious. Malcolm knew he got a little sad around the holidays since his sister died. He shifted a little and cleared his throat. "I miss you."

Trip looked at him quietly. Unlike himself, Malcolm looked run down, and he could tell he was trying to hide it. He also looked thinner than usual. "I have things to do," he said, sighing. "You can see Michael at the party tonight."

Malcolm frowned and nodded, sighing a little. "Yeah." He looked at Trip one more time before turning and leaving the mess hall.

Trip frowned once Malcolm was gone, noticing he had left without eating. He pushed back the urge to follow him, to tell him he missed him too and things just weren't the same without him. He sighed and turned to go back to his table instead.

Malcolm frowned the entire way to the bridge. Luckily he didn't run into anybody who would ask why he seemed so upset. He finally got to the bridge, noticing everyone else was already there.

"Lieutenant," Captain Archer greeted him with a smile.

"Captain," Malcolm responded, giving him a small nod as he proceeded to his station.

Archer looked at him for a moment before speaking again. "Everything okay?"

Malcolm looked up. "Fine," he answered. He knew it was the wrong answer when Hoshi looked at him suspiciously, then shared an equally suspicious look with Travis. He would probably hear about it from them later.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" Archer asked, seeming content with Malcolm's answer. "Chef said he was going to make pineapple upside down cake."

"Um," Malcolm started, suddenly feeling nervous.

"He's going with me and Travis," Hoshi stated, looking at Malcolm. "We're putting up the decorations."

"Um, right," Malcolm agreed.

"Oh," Archer responded. "Good."

Malcolm sighed to himself, glad that conversation was over. He looked down at the controls and databases at his station, not really wanting to be there. All he really wanted to see Trip and Michael. It was going to be a long day.

**TBC**

**Hopefully it should get better with longer chapters. Reviews, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2! In this chapter I'll elaborate a little more (or try to) about how Trip is managing to keep Michael away from Malcolm, seeing as they are on a ship and there aren't very many places to go. Also, prepare for some humor mixed in. **

**Also, so there is no confusion, I will be adding in information about how Trip and Malcolm got together and why Trip is acting the way he is in later chapters.**

CHAPTER 2

The day seemed to drag to Malcolm, even though everyone was bustling about. Everyone was excited to see their families in the coming days. Enterprise would be docked at Jupiter Station during the holidays for repairs, and the crew was able to take leave time.

It finally came time for Malcolm to join Hoshi and Travis in the mess hall to decorate. He wondered how he had gotten into this "mess" as he tripped over boxes or tinsel and ornaments. "Where are we putting all of these? Aren't there enough ornaments on the tree?" He glanced over at the large Christmas tree in the corner of the hall.

"Everywhere!" Hoshi exclaimed merrily, as she began pulling decorations out of boxes Malcolm didn't even know they had on board. She handed him two large boxes full of gold and silver tinsel. "Here, start draping these on the tables and windows. Make it pretty."

"Isn't this a fire hazard?" Malcolm pondered aloud as he opened the boxes and set to work.

Hoshi smirked as she strung bulbs from the thread she had tied from one end of the hall to the other, high up by the ceiling. "So, how are you really feeling today?"

Malcolm frowned and glanced over at her briefly before going back to decorating a window. "I'd prefer not to talk about it, might spoil the mood."

"You won't feel better unless you do, and you know it," Hoshi stated, setting down her work and walking over to him. "I know Trip had been giving you the cold shoulder. You're hurting, and you need to talk to someone about it." She pulled a chair over and sat down. "So start talking."

Malcolm paused for a moment and then looked at her sadly. "I don't know what to do," she finally spoke, quietly. He set aside the tinsel he was holding and sat down next to Hoshi. "I miss him so much, and Michael-" He stopped for a moment and looked over the tree. "I'm scared that one day he'll hate me for not being there."

Hoshi frowned and put her hand on his shoulder. "He won't hate you, Malcolm. He loves you so much…and I know Trip does too. He's just too stubborn to admit it."

Malcolm smiled a little. "I wish you were right."

Hoshi was about to confirm that she knew she was right, but was interrupted when the mess hall doors opened and in walked Travis, completely clad in an elf costume. "Oh my god, Travis!" Hoshi exclaimed, busting out in laughter.

Travis looked at Hoshi as if he wanted to throw her in the airlock. "You wouldn't be laughing if you had to wear it."

Malcolm looked at Travis, trying very hard not to laugh himself. "How?" was the only word he could manage to get out.

"We made a bet," Hoshi said, wiping tears from her eyes due to laughing too hard.

"I lost," Travis said flatly, looking unamused.

Malcolm smiled a little bigger. "And, um…where did you come by this costume?"

"You don't want to know," Travis replied, glaring at Hoshi when she snickered. "It's fine." He straightened his tights. "I'm a proud elf."

Hoshi lost it all over again, and this time Malcolm did too. Trip walked past the mess hall, pausing at the sound of laughter coming from within. He recognized Malcolm and Hoshi, and wondered what was going on that was so funny. A twinge of jealousy passed through him as he went on his way.

******LATER AT THE PARTY*****

Malcolm sighed as he made his way to the mess hall. After having helped decorate, he spent an hour or so in his quarters cleaning up and showering. He was slightly shocked at how much glitter went down the drain, wondering if anyone had looked at him funny in the hall earlier. While he was washing up he had time to think about everything going on, about how much he missed Trip and Michael being with him. Sure, when Trip said he was taking Michael, Malcolm hadn't really thought he was serious. After all, where would he take him that he couldn't still see him? But as it turned out, he really didn't get to see his son as much. They weren't there in the morning or night anymore, he couldn't read Michael a bedtime story or cuddle up with Trip at the end of a hard day. Trip rarely let him see him on their off time, and wouldn't even allow him to take him on shore leave when there was a chance.

Malcolm tried to push the negative thoughts to the back of his mind. He would get to see Michael tonight, and he knew they would be able to spend the upcoming holiday together. He entered the mess hall to find a bunch of crew members already chatting, laughing and eating. Flox was also there, flitting around like a kid in a candy store, trying to learn more about this exciting holiday.

"Malcolm!" Hoshi appeared by his side, flopping a Santa hat on his head.

"Hi," Malcolm smiled, fixing the hat. He saw something in Hoshi's other hand. "What's that?"

Hoshi smiled and held the object over Malcolm's head. "Mistletoe, of course," she announced, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Have fun, and go eat!" She scurried off to find Travis.

Malcolm blushed a little and watched her leave. He began walking towards the food buffet chef had set up when he saw T'Pol in the corner. She was looking skeptically back and forth between Elf Travis, who was trying to hide from Hoshi, and Captain Archer, who was trying very hard to get her to eat a candy cane. He smiled a little and approached them, catching part of their conversation.

"Captain, I fail to see how sugar makes the holiday better," T'Pol stated. "If anything, it will give you health issues."

The captain twirled the candy cane and looked at her. "It's a tradition, and a tasty one at that."

"Is that also why Ensign Mayweather is dressed as a servant?"

"Elf, he's an elf," Archer corrected her. He looked over at Malcolm. "Good evening, Lieutenant."

"Captain, T'Pol," Malcolm greeted them."

T'Pol looked at the Santa hat on Malcolm's head. "Are you an elf as well, Lieutenant?"

"Daddy!" Michael suddenly appeared at Malcolm's feet.

"Hi," Malcolm greeted him with a smile and picked him up.

"Your hat like mine!" Michael squealed, pointing at their matching hats.

"I know," Malcolm laughed at the boy's excitement.

Michael looked back at Archer and T'Pol. "Hi, Uncle Jon Aunt Pol!"

"Hello there!" Archer smiled at Michael. "Say, Michael, do you think you can get Aunt T'Pol to eat the nice candy cane?" He handed Michael the candy cane.

Michael looked at T'Pol and held the candy cane out to her. "Eat nice candy cane please!"

Archer and Malcolm laughed, and T'Pol raised an eyebrow in "almost" amusement. Seeing no other option, she finally took the candy cane and began to unwrap it.

"Daddy, I hungry," Michael said.

Malcolm smiled at him. "Let's go get something then." He carried Michael over towards the food. He looked around, noticing that he didn't see Trip anywhere.

"Cookies!" Michael exclaimed, pointing to a tray of colorful cookies.

"Okay, but only after having some real food first," Malcolm said, sitting Michael at a table.

The time passed and everyone had a good time. After about an hour, Malcolm looked up to see Trip enter the hall, surprised when the engineer approached him. "Trip?"

"Can I talk to you?" Trip asked, looking serious.

"Yeah, of course," Malcolm replied, standing up. "Michael, go see what Aunt Hoshi is doing."

"Okay!" Michael bounded off towards the comm officer.

"Can we talk in your room?" Trip scratched his ear nervously.

"Sure," Malcolm responded, leading the way to the corridor. He glanced off to see Hoshi holding Michael, blushing a little when she caught his eye and winked. The two men left the mess hall and made their way towards Malcolm's quarters. They were silent for a while before Malcolm looked to the other man. "How are you doing?"

Trip knew Malcolm meant him thinking about his sister. "Okay…thanks for asking."

Malcolm nodded and continued walking. They reached the quarters and went inside, Malcolm seeing Trip smile at the small tree. "What do you want to talk about?"

Trip shifted nervously for a moment, and Malcolm briefly wondered if he had come to ask him to come back to him. The engineer finally signed and took a seat at Malcolm's desk chair. "I talked to my parents earlier. They know we'll be docked at Jupiter Station for the holidays, so they asked if Michael and I would spend the holidays with them. I said yes."

Malcolm frowned and took a step back from him. "Trip, you promised we would spend the holidays together, regardless of-"

"Well I changed my mind," Trip interrupted, leaning forward in the chair. "Michael is growing up on this ship, he should get to see his grandparents more often."

"He should get to see his father more often too," Malcolm bit back.

Trip glared at him. "I knew you were going to make this about you."

"It's not about me!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Trip snarled, standing up and walking across the room. "I'm leaving."

"You're doing this to punish me, aren't you?" Malcolm struggled to keep himself in check as he looked at Trip.

Trip stopped walking and turned around. "What?"

"You're punishing me for not being honest," Malcolm stated, taking a step towards him. You know, I never wanted to talk about my past because it sucked, Trip. But you want to know everything? Then fine!" He turned and walked towards his window, riled up. "Maybe I should start with how my father abused me because I wasn't a good enough son. How he threw me out when I refused to join the Royal Navy, and called me a coward because I don't like the water. I almost drowned once and he straight up told me that he should have let me die. Then when he found out about you and I? That was spectacular; he completely disowned me. He turned my mother and sister against me. I never told you because I didn't want to upset you. I haven't spoken to them since; they don't even know my son exists! They don't know if I'm dead or alive, and they wouldn't care either way!"

"Malcolm, calm down," Trip said, beginning to get uncomfortable with the onslaught of information Malcolm was throwing at him.

"Then Harris contacted me again," Malcolm continues, now pacing around the room and wiping furiously at his eyes. "He made me do it, he told me I couldn't tell anyone. He said if I told that he would take you and Michael away from me."

"That's enough," Trip said, not wanting to hear these things after all. "Malcolm-"

"What would you have me do, Trip?" Malcolm finally approached Trip. "Put myself in the airlock? Take a whole bottle of pills at once? Or maybe I should call Harris and have him kill me, because anything is better than this hell that you're putting me through!"

"Stop."

"You wouldn't even care if I died-"

"STOP!" Trip grabbed Malcolm by the arms and shook him. "That's not true, NOT true!"

Malcolm looked at Trip, seeing an expression on his face that he recognized as fear. His resolve finally gave out, and he put his head down and cried. He never cried, he hated the feeling…he had been taught by his father that crying was weak, but right now he didn't care. He barely felt Trip put his arms around him, and he took no comfort in the gesture. "I can't do this anymore," he whispered through his tears.

Trip stood there holding Malcolm tightly, reeling from what he had just said. Did he really think that he wanted him dead? That he didn't care about him at all? "I'm sorry," he whispered after several moments of silence.

Malcolm sniffled and shook his head. "No…you're not."

Trip frowned and hugged him a little tighter. "Yes, I am. Mal…"

Malcolm pushed away from him gently, wiping his eyes and walking away. "Just go."

Trip swallowed as he watched Malcolm walk away from him. He was at a loss for words. Malcolm had just spilled every horrible detail about his past while he stood there like a complete jerk. "Malcolm?" he asked quietly.

Malcolm dropped down on his bed and curled into himself. "Please."

Trip frowned, realizing what it must have felt like to be shut out. He slowly backed towards the door, watching Malcolm all the while. The doors opened and he stepped out into the hall with a sigh. "I love you," he said quietly as the doors shut. He found himself standing alone in the hall, feeling ashamed of himself. He had no idea how to fix what he had broken. He began to walk back towards the mess hall, a frown on his face.

Back in the mess hall, the party was still going on. By working together, Archer and Michael had successfully gotten T'Pol to eat a candy cane, a sugar cookie, and try hot chocolate. Michael rubbed his eyes and yawned, putting his head down on Archer's shoulder. "Uncle Jon, I sleepy."

Archer patted Michael on the back, noticing Trip reenter the mess hall. "Well, here comes Daddy, so lets' see what he says." He looked up when Trip stopped in front of him, noticing the engineer looked upset, and Malcolm was not with him. "Where's Malcolm?"

Hoshi also noticed Trip returning alone, and figured it wasn't good. She approached the men and looked at Trip suspiciously. "Where is he?"

Trip looked between the two of them nervously. "I, um," he stuttered. "We had a fight."

Hoshi narrowed her eyes, and then turned to leave without saying a word. She left the mess hall, no doubt going to see Malcolm. Archer frowned and looked at Trip. "You're not being fair to him…to either of them." He indicated to Michael, who was now fast asleep in his arms.

Trip frowned and looked at his sleeping son. "I'm taking Michael to my parents' for the holidays." He looked back up at Archer. "I told Malcolm and…well, things escalated pretty quickly. I'm not exactly proud of myself."

Archer shook his head as he carefully handed Michael over to Trip. "I'm disappointed in you."

Trip hugged Michael to himself. "I am too," he admitted. He turned to leave, feeling Archer watch him all the way out.

Hoshi had made her way down to Malcolm's quarters. When she walked in, she was sad to him curled into himself on the bed, shaking from crying. She sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand on his shoulder. "Malcolm."

"I told him everything," Malcolm said quietly, looking up at her with glassy eyes. "He…he told me he loves me."

Hoshi pulled him into a sitting position. "Do you believe him?"

Malcolm was silent for a moment as he wiped away his tears. "I don't know."

Hoshi frowned, hugging him tightly. "Everything is going to be okay."

They stayed like that for a few moments until the door opened and a pajama clad Michael walked in, hugging a teddy bear. "Daddy, I sleepy."

Malcolm smiled a little and reached down for his son. "You sure look sleepy."

Trip appeared in the doorway, not at all surprised, but a little jealous, to see Hoshi with Malcolm. He bit his lip and looked at Malcolm, saddened when he noticed he had been crying. "I told him he could stay here if it's okay."

Malcolm nodded and hugged Michael. "Thank you."

Trip nodded and turned to leave. He overheard Hoshi say she should get back to the party, knowing she actually intended to ream him out. He was right, for moments later there she was, standing in front of him with her arms crossed. "I had no intention of hurting him," he immediately stated.

"That's not what it looks like," Hoshi replied. "He's hurt, Trip. He doesn't know what to think. You really messed up."

Trip frowned and looked at the floor. "I know."

"We all forgave him," Hoshi added quietly. "We know why he did it, and it's over now. But he needed you the most and you walked out on him, and you took away his son."

"You think I don't regret that?" Trip finally asked, looking at her. "I love him, Hoshi."

Hoshi sighed and looked at him, reading his expression as one of sadness and regret. "You have a lot to make up for."

Trip sighed to himself as she walked away, knowing she was right.

Malcolm tucked Michael in next to him, smiling as the boy snuggled up with his teddy bear. "Are you warm enough?"

Michael looked up and nodded. "Daddy say we going away tomorrow. Why you no coming?"

Malcolm frowned and lay down next to Michael. "I really wanted to, sweetheart," he said, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. "But I need to stay and keep Enterprise safe while everyone is away."

Michael smiled tiredly. "You my hero, Daddy."

Malcolm hugged him against himself. "And you're mine." He smiled a little when his son snuggled close to him and quickly fell asleep. "I love you." He closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

**TBC**

**Hopefully I haven't confused anybody. Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took ridiculously long for this update!**

CHAPTER 3

The next morning brought crew members flooding the halls, patiently waiting to shuttle down to Earth and make their way home for the holidays. Enterprise was docked at Jupiter Station and repairs were ready to be underway. Trip made his way to Malcolm's quarters, carrying both his and Michael's bags. Part of him felt terrible and didn't want to leave.

"Hi, Daddy!" Michael chirped when Trip entered the room. He was dressed and ready to go.

"Hey," Trip said, kneeling down to see him. "Are you ready to go see Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yeah!" Michael replied, his eyes getting wide in excitement. He turned and walked over to Malcolm. "Daddy."

Malcolm knelt down and hugged Michael tightly. "Be good for Daddy, okay?" He kissed him on the forehead.

"Okay," Michael said. "I miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Malcolm was starting to get choked up. He finally stood and handed a bag to Trip. "His presents and teddy bear are in there."

"Thanks," Trip said, taking the bag. He hesitated for a moment before setting it back down. "Michael, go wait in the hallway for a minute, okay?"

"Okay…bye, Daddy!" Michael waved at Malcolm and walked out.

Malcolm watched sadly as he walked out. He sighed and looked at Trip. "Be safe."

"We will," Trip replied. He looked at Malcolm, realizing he didn't really look good at all. The tactical officer looked as if he hadn't slept in a while, or eaten for that matter. "Malcolm…" He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the other man. He felt Malcolm eventually put his arms around him as well. He held him for a few moments before speaking. "We'll talk when I get back, okay?"

Malcolm looked over Trip's shoulder as he hugged him. "Yeah."

Trip frowned, hearing in Malcolm's voice that he wasn't convinced. He hugged him a little tighter, eventually leaning back and kissing him on the forehead. "Please take care of yourself."

Malcolm looked at him for a moment before walking away. "Tell your parents I say hello…and Merry Christmas."

Trip sighed to himself; not liking that Malcolm seemed to ignore his request. "I will." He picked up the bags and walked to the door. "I love you, Malcolm."

Malcolm watched the doors close behind Trip. He walked over to his desk and sat down, pondering what the engineer had just said. _If he really loved me, he wouldn't have left me here alone. _He looked out his window and sighed, seeing Earth simultaneously mocking him and waiting to greet everyone else.

*** ENTERPRISE***

Several hours passed and there were only a few remaining crew left onboard. Malcolm walked with Captain Archer as he prepared to leave. "Have a good holiday, Sir," he said as they arrived at the boarding station.

Archer frowned at Malcolm. "Are you sure you won't join me, Malcolm? Enterprise isn't in any danger; you don't have to stay. I'll be staying at Headquarters, so it's not like we'd be far away."

"It's alright, Captain," Malcolm replied with a small smile. "I'd like to stay and oversee the updates they're doing in the armory."

"You shouldn't have to be alone on Christmas."

"I won't be. T'Pol is staying onboard as well."

Archer smiled a little in amusement. "Well, I doubt she'll be much company, but alright." He turned to walk through the doors that would lead to the shuttle waiting to take him to Earth. "You know where I'll be if you need me. Merry Christmas."

Malcolm watched Archer disappear through the doors. He stood alone for a few moments before turning to go to the bridge. He was actually kind of glad it was T'Pol who stayed as well, for she wasn't the type to pry about his feelings or gush about the holiday he wouldn't be enjoying. When he got to the bridge, he found her sitting at her usual station. He nodded in acknowledgement and sat at his own station.

"Lieutenant," T'Pol greeted him, glancing over at him. "You did not join the Captain?"

"I wanted to oversee repairs," Malcolm responded. "Why didn't you go?"

"Vulcans do not celebrate your Christmas," T'Pol answered. "Besides…I had no desire to be made to ingest anymore sugary cookies."

Malcolm had to smile a little. "Michael sure pulled one over on you, didn't he?"

T'Pol looked at him, her eyebrows raising and forming an almost amused look. "Indeed."

Malcolm chuckled a little. "He's quite a character…he's a lot like Trip I suppose." He paused and looked down at the controls in front of him.

"You do not need to pretend to be happy, Lieutenant."

The response surprised Malcolm, and he looked back at the Vulcan. "I have to," he admitted, surprised at his own response.

T'Pol looked at him intently. This was one of the many aspects of human emotions that left her wondering why someone would try to hide their sadness, or put on a 'brave face' so others would not question them. "Why?"

Malcolm bit his lip, not having anticipated this discussion. "I don't know, really. I suppose it's to keep myself from going under completely. I'll be alright when they get back."

T'Pol sensed the last part of Malcolm's statement wasn't entirely true, but she knew he didn't particularly want to talk about it. She could read it in his body language. The conversation ended as the two officers tended to their own duties.

*** ENTERPRISE***

Trip and Michael walked up the steps to his parent's porch, taking in the inviting Mississippi weather. Trip reached the front door and rang the bell.

"My boys are here!" the happy voice of Mrs. Tucker chimed as she opened the door.

"Grandma!" Michael was practically bouncing up and down.

"Hello, darling!" Mrs. Tucker picked up the happy toddler and hugged him. She smiled at Trip. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Me too," Trip answered with a smile, following her into the house.

"Shame that sweet Malcolm couldn't be here," Mrs. Tucker stated as she set Michael down.

Trip frowned, feeling guilty all of a sudden. "He had to stay on the ship to oversee repairs."

Mrs. Tucker tilted her head and looked at Trip, wondering why he was acting strangely. "On a holiday? How strange."

Trip bit his lip, hoping to avoid having to talk about Malcolm. "Is Dad home?"

The subject change didn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Tucker. "Ran to the store for some bread. Darling, is there something you want to tell me?"

Before Trip could deny anything, Michael blurted it out. "Daddies had fight, Grandma."

Trip's face turned red with embarrassment as his mother looked at him for clarification. "Uh, Michael, put your bag in the guestroom please."

"Okay, Daddy," Michael said, grabbing his things and dragging them from the room.

"A fight? What kind of fight?" Mrs. Tucker asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Charles, you tell me what happened," Mrs. Tucker demanded. Her eyebrows rose in realization after a few seconds. "Is that why he didn't come with you?

Trip sighed and looked away. "I was mad and I did some things I regret, okay?" He looked back to his mother. "I didn't invite him."

Mrs. Tucker looked like she wanted to slap Trip. "Shame on you, that's not how your father and I raised you."

Trip shrunk back a little. "I know."

"That sweet boy is a part of this family," Mrs. Tucker continued. "We love him very much, and I'm sure your sister would have too." She frowned and walked past Trip. "Now that's two wonderful people we won't have here this year."

Trip sighed. "Please don't bring Lizzie into this."

Just then, Mr. Tucker emerged through the front door, grocery bag in hand. "I'm home!"

"Grandpa!" Michael came darting around the corner.

"Hey there, sport!" Mr. Tucker handed off the bag to his wife as he scooped up Michael. He looked at Trip and smiled. "Good to see you, son."

"You too, Dad," Trip replied with a small smile.

Mr. Tucker bounced Michael on his hip as he walked into the kitchen. He looked around and frowned in confusion. "Where's Malcolm?"

"Charles didn't invite him because they had a fight," Mrs. Tucker announced, sending Trip an unhappy look as she began emptying the grocery bag. "Poor boy is all alone on that big ship, and probably very upset."

Mr. Tucker looked at Trip incredulously. "Is that true?" The look on Trip's face gave him the answer. "Just what was this fight about?"

Trip shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want to talk about it in front of Michael."

Mr. Tucker set Michael down on the floor. "Michael, why don't you go play in the guest room while Daddy and I have a talk?" He waited until the boy was out of the room and out of earshot before looking back to Trip. "Talk."

Trip sighed again and looked down, folding his hands on the table. "Malcolm did something that could have jeopardized the ship. It didn't, it actually helped save one of the crew, but the fact that he went through with it got him in trouble for a short time. It was part of some special security operation he used to be in before Starfleet. He lied to me about it, and I wasn't going to put up with it." He frowned and looked away. "Then he finally told me the truth and I was just so mad…I just left."

Mr. Tucker nodded as he listened. "Are you happy with your decision?"

Trip stared off for a moment. "No," he finally answered. "No, I'm not. If I could take it all back, I would."

Mr. Tucker sighed quietly, looking off at nothing in particular. He finally stood and put his hand on Trip's shoulder. "Well, son, whatever decision you make, I hope it's the right one. This isn't going to hurt just one person."

Trip watched his father leave the room, knowing he was right.

*** ENTERPRISE***

Malcolm walked around the armory; pleased with the updates Starfleet had begun. The ship would be gaining some new; higher-powered photon torpedoes, and the online systems would be upgraded for a quicker response when a tactical alert ensued. He was reading information on his pad when T'Pol walked in. He smiled at her briefly before looking back to his pad. "How are things on the bridge?"

"Everything is going well, the captain should be pleased," T'Pol replied, stopping in front of the tactical officer. "I was on my way to the mess hall and came to see if you would join me."

"Mm, not really hungry," Malcolm stated, walking over to check out one of the torpedoes. "Thanks for asking though."

T'Pol remained where she was, but followed Malcolm with her eyes. "You will be able to concentrate better once you have had something to eat, Lieutenant."

Malcolm smirked a little, still looking at the torpedo. "Did Hoshi put you up to this?"

T'Pol was silent for a moment, contemplating Malcolm's question. "Ensign Sato is concerned about your health. She asked that I make sure you are not…neglecting to take care of yourself."

Malcolm nodded, eventually turning to face her. "I'll be alright, I just need to keep myself busy."

"Lieutenant, I could order you to the mess hall, but I hope it will not come to that."

Malcolm sighed, realizing T'Pol was probably right. She was becoming too much like Archer. "Alright," he finally agreed, following her from the armory.

*** ENTERPRISE***

Evening had come, and stars glittered from the heavens. Trip stood on the front porch, staring up at the sky thoughtfully. He was thinking back on the conversation he had with his parents earlier, and was wondering if Malcolm was doing okay. As he looked at the stars, he remembered how he and Malcolm had even gotten together in the first place. It had been not long after the incident with Shuttle Pod 1. Trip hadn't really thought much of Malcolm then, assuming he was just a military strict Brit who didn't like people. He realized how wrong he had been when he tried to climb into the airlock and Malcolm nearly went hysterical. After the fact when they were huddled close together trying to keep warm, he realized there was much more to the tactical officer. In the weeks past, the two men spent more time together. Two months later, Trip decided it was time to make his move.

_Trip fidgeted as he sat next to Malcolm on the bed. They were in the engineer's quarters watching a movie, and Trip was trying very hard not to act like a lovesick teenager. It was impossible not to stare at Malcolm and wonder how good of a lover he must be for how in shape he is._

_ "Trip?" Malcolm asked after a while, looking over at his friend._

_ "Yeah?" Trip looked at him, desperately trying to sit still._

_ "Are you alright?"_

_ "Never better!" Trip looked away, mentally kicking himself. _

_ Malcolm quirked an eyebrow and looked back at the movie. "If you say so."_

_ 'Do it now, Trip, do it now' the engineer thought to himself. "Hey, Mal?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ When Malcolm looked at him again, he quickly leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He backed off almost as soon as he started. "I, um…" he spluttered. "Uh…"_

_ Malcolm smiled. "Want to try again?"_

_ Trip jumped at the invitation, reaching out and pulling Malcolm up against him. The two men kissed, holding each other close and completely forgetting about the movie._

Trip smiled as he remembered when they found out they were having Michael. He had gone to Malcolm's quarters to find the Brit, wondering why he hadn't been in the armory like he usually was at this time of the day. He found Malcolm in his room, and was surprised to see Phlox there as well. The doctor looked jolly and quite pleased whereas Malcolm looked utterly sick.

_"Mal, what's wrong?" Trip asked in concern, rushing to sit next to his boyfriend. _

_ Malcolm looked at him, worry and shock etched on his face. "I didn't think it was possible."_

_ "Didn't think what was possible?" Trip put his arm around Malcolm, pulling him closer to himself. "Are you hurt?"_

_ Phlox decided this was a good time to jump into the conversation. "Quite the opposite, commander. It appears the two of you will be having a child."_

_ Trip stared at Phlox for a moment. "Like a baby?"_

_ "Indeed!" Phlox happily packed up his supplies as he spoke. "I suspect that you will have the normal symptoms; morning sickness, hormonal tendencies, strange cravings. You'll visit sickbay weekly so we can make sure everything is going well and you are both healthy." The doctor stood and grinned at the two men. "I'll leave the two of you alone now, you have big plans to make!"_

Trip leaned back on a support beam, laughing a little at the memory. He recalled having sat there next to Malcolm for a solid five minutes after Phlox left the room, neither of them speaking, completely stunned. It eventually registered that he was going to be a father, and he started laughing like an idiot. _Mal, we're going to be dads! Isn't that fantastic?! _He hugged his boyfriend and grinned like an idiot, right up until Malcolm announced that he was going to puke.

Of course the entire crew found out about the coming baby by the end of the week. Trip always knew Phlox wasn't very good at keeping secrets. It probably didn't help either that Malcolm was already in the weird cravings stage. To the surprise of both men, however, the crew was very happy and supportive.

Trip sighed and looked at the sky again. He was stupid to have thrown away that love he shared with Malcolm. He had overreacted; deep down he knew Malcolm never intended to cause trouble. _He didn't tell me because he was trying to protect us. Why didn't I see that? _He turned and walked back into the house, locking the door behind him. It was late, and everyone had gone to bed. He walked into the guest room, smiling when he saw Michael curled up under the covers, fast asleep. He quietly changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed next to him. He closed his eyes, Malcolm being his last thought before falling asleep.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry for the wait for this chapter. My new semester of graduate school has started and I've already had a boatload of work to do on top of my two jobs. I do have a couple notes regarding the last chapter and future stuff.**

**1. I didn't go into detail about how Malcolm actually got preggers. I will be including more information on that in chapter 5.**

**2. This chapter includes stuff on the Klingon attack I mentioned in the summary of this fic. I may be vague about it, please don't eat me if it's not 100% accurate. **

**3. Chapter 5 may take a little while longer for me to post seeing as I am still in the process of writing it. I like to write out my stories before I type them in the case that I change anything along the way. Also, my schoolwork comes first as you can understand. **

**4. There will also be some Klingon words in this chapter, they are as follows including the definition/translation:**

_**Heghlu'meh qaq jajvam – Today is a good day to die**_

_**D'k tahg – this is a dagger-like weapon used by Klingons**_

**Again, thanks for your patience, and here is chapter 4!**

CHAPTER 4

_Trip ran down the hallway on B Deck; he couldn't find Malcolm or Michael. Fear coursed through him as turned every corner looking for them. What if they were hurt somewhere? Another blast from the enemy ship shook Enterprise, causing Trip to stumble and fall. He quickly got back up to his feet. "Malcolm! Michael!"_

_ "Daddy!"_

_ Trip spun around to find Malcolm running towards him, Michael in his arms. The ship shook again, and Malcolm stumbled into the wall. Trip ran to meet them, pulling them into his arms. "Thank god!" _

_ "Take him," Malcolm urged, pushing Michael into Trip's arms. "Run, I'll hold them off."_

_ Trip shook his head and grabbed Malcolm's arm. "No, you're coming with us!"_

_ "Go!" Malcolm ordered, shaking loose from Trip. "There's no way we'll all make it if we stay together. Please, run!"_

_ Trip was going to protest when several Suliban rounded the corner, weapons ready. Seeing as he was weaponless, he had no choice but to take Michael and run. He sprinted down the hall, hearing Malcolm's phaser taking out the intruders. He looked back to Malcolm, instantly regretting it. The ship had been struck again, shaking and throwing Malcolm off balance. One of the remaining Suliban saw his chance, firing his weapon and striking Malcolm in the chest. The tactical officer let out a strangled gasp, falling to the floor dead._

"NO!" Trip shouted, bolting upright in bed. He sighed in relief, realizing it was only a nightmare. He was still shaken however, the image of Malcolm dying right in front of him and Michael was horrible. He looked to the other side of the bed, startled when he realized Michael wasn't there. He got up and quietly walked out into the family room, spotting Michael sitting in front of the tree. "Michael, why are you up so early?" He frowned when Michael looked at him, tears in his eyes. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I miss Daddy," Michael cried, wiping his sleeve across his eyes. "I sad!"

Trip's frown deepened as he sat down, taking Michael in his arms. "I miss him too." He looked at the tree, thinking of the small one in Malcolm's quarters. He saw the presents he had brought from Enterprise, spotting one with his name on it. He reached for it and slowly opened it, smiling when he saw it was a picture frame. The picture was of the three of them on a shore leave some time before the Harris ordeal. They were sting in a park, Michael was on Malcolm's lap and Trip had his arms around both of them. They were smiling and happy.

"Daddy?"

Trip looked back down at Michael, looking into his blue eyes that looked so much like Malcolm's. "I have an idea."

***ENTERPRISE***

Malcolm walked across the room, pulling a blanket around himself. He hadn't felt well since lunch the day before. He didn't tell T'Pol he was sick; he didn't need her trying to get the captain or Phlox back on the ship to examine him. So he faked a smile and said he had some reports to work on in his room. He was just about to crawl back into bed when his computer started beeping, signaling that someone wanted to video chat with him. Curious, he crossed the room and sat down at his desk, turning on the video screen.

"Hi, Daddy!" Michael's face appeared on the screen.

Malcolm smiled, suddenly a hundred times happier. "Hi, buddy. Are you having fun at Grandma and Grandpa's?"

"No," Michael stated.

Malcolm frowned, a little surprised. "How come?"

"You not here."

Malcolm noticed that Michael looked genuinely sad, and he wished he could be there to comfort him. "I'm sad too."

Michael looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"Well, because you're not here." Malcolm tried to smile. "But I love you, and I think about you all day."

"Love you too!" Michael bounced a little. "Daddy wants you now."

Malcolm sat up a little more as Trip sat in front of the computer. "Hello."

Trip looked at Malcolm through the screen, frowning because he didn't look well. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Malcolm replied.

"Malcolm, tell me the truth." Trip realized he sounded a little harsh. "Please."

Malcolm sighed and looked away briefly. "I'm not feeling very well, but it's not that bad."

Trip frowned again. "Malcolm, look…I…I haven't been treating you right. It's taken me this long to realize it and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He leaned forward, as if it would make him any closer to Malcolm. "I should have given you a chance and I didn't. I overreacted because I was only thinking about myself. When I left I didn't think about hurting you or even Michael, but I see now that I did."

Malcolm frowned. "I should have been truthful with you."

"You needed time. I pushed you and I shouldn't have." Trip looked away in shame. "I told my parents what I did. My god, are they pissed at me."

Malcolm smiled a little. "I wish I could be mad at you."

Trip looked back to him. "You're not?"

Malcolm's smile disappeared. "I'm more hurt than anything, that you couldn't trust me."

Trip looked like he wanted to kick himself. "Mal, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, I mean it."

Malcolm's heart fluttered. "I love you too, Trip."

For the first time during the conversation, Trip smiled. "Will you please forgive me?"

Malcolm sighed. "I really want to, Trip."

Trip nodded. "I know it's going to take time, but I'm willing to give it my all. I want you back." He sat up a little taller. "Look, I can be back at Starfleet in a couple hours. I can pick you up and bring you here."

Malcolm looked at the screen hopefully. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I'll leave as soon as we're done talking. I don't want to be apart from you anymore."

Malcolm smiled. "Okay."

Trip's smile returned. "Great! I'll see you in a little bit then."

Malcolm nodded and reached out to shut his screen off. He was happy, genuinely happy. _Things are finally starting to work out again._ He got up, tossing his blanket back on the bed. He needed to let T'Pol know he would be leaving.

***ENTERPRISE***

Trip waited for a few moments until his parents were awake to tell them the good news. "I'm going back to Enterprise to pick up Malcolm."

Mrs. Tucker smiled broadly. "That's wonderful!"

"Could you keep Michael? I don't want him to get all tired out."

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Tucker hugged her son. "Give Malcolm our love. We'll see you later."

Trip smiled, hugging Michael quickly before leaving. "I'll see you later, be good for Grandma."

"Bye, Daddy!" Michael waved, looking up from his blocks briefly.

Trip smiled once more and practically raced for the door, eager to get back to Enterprise."

***several hours later***

Malcolm was packed and ready to go. T'Pol made him eat again against his will, but he was actually starting to feel better. He left his quarters, deciding to check in on the bridge one more time. As per usual, T'Pol was sitting at her station. Malcolm wondered if she ever got bored just sitting there. "I just wanted to check one last time that everything was in order."

T'Pol looked at him and nodded, her expression unchanging. "Repairs and updates are running on schedule." She stood and handed him a pad with information. "Here are some items they have put in Engineering, if you would like to share them with Commander Tucker."

"I will," Malcolm replied. "He should be-" He was cut off when a blast shook the ship, knocking them off their feet. "What the hell?!"

"We're under attack," T'Pol climbed back to her station as the ship rocked again.

"That's impossible," Malcolm stated, grabbing on to whatever he could to pull himself up. "We're docked, Jupiter Station has security probes out there and they would have warned us!"

"Klingons," T'Pol said. "They're attacking Jupiter Station and it's affecting us. They must have gotten past the security probes somehow and disabled communication."

"They must have used a cloaking device. Call the captain." Malcolm finally got to his feet and stumbled over to his station. "I should be able to fire back even though we're docked."

T'Pol nodded, reaching for the comm.

***ENTERPRISE***

Captain Archer stepped outside at Starfleet Headquarters, looking around to see if any of his friends were around and might be interested in going to lunch. He turned around, surprised to see Trip walking towards him. "I thought you were in Mississippi."

Trip smiled as he approached Archer. "I left something on the ship."

"And you came all the way back for it?" Archer asked in confusion, falling into step with his friend.

"Well, he might think it's rude if I don't show up after I promised I would."

Archer smiled in understanding. "I'm glad to hear the two of you made up."

Trip nodded. "It was a long time overdue, I see that now."

Archer's communicator suddenly chirped. The captain looked at Trip in confusion as he reached for it. "Archer."

"Captain," T'Pol's voice cracked over the device. "Jupiter Station and Enterprise are under attack by Klingons."

Archer suddenly became very serious. "Are either of you hurt?" He didn't see Trip's face; the engineer was having flashbacks from his nightmare.

"No," the Vulcan responded. "The lieutenant is firing back. They seem to have disabled Jupiter Station's security and weapons."

"We'll be right there," Archer said, closing the communicator and looking at Trip. "Let's grab a security team and get up there."

Trip nodded, running after the captain. He could only pray that Malcolm was okay.

***ENTERPRISE***

"They've ceased firing," Malcolm said, looking at the observation screen. "Do you think they're leaving?"

His question was answered when the commander of the Klingon ship appeared on the observation screen. "Humans!" he growled. "Surrender your ship!"

"You have your own ship, you have no need for ours," T'Pol replied calmly.

The Klingon laughed. "Your ship has better systems than ours! Therefore we have a need for it."

Archer suddenly entered the bridge, Trip close behind. "What is it with you people and lacking manners?"

The Klingon snarled. "Surrender your ship!"

Archer smiled sarcastically. "You didn't say please."

The Klingon had enough. "If you will not give us the ship, we will take it! Prepare to be boarded!" The screen went blank.

Archer turned to face his officers. "There's security stationed around the ship, they'll let us know where those Klingons are if they board."

Seconds later, Archer's communicator beeped. "Klingons on B Deck, sir!"

"Let's go," Archer said. He raced for the doors, followed by the others.

"Malcolm," Trip grabbed the Brit's arm and stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Malcolm looked at Trip as Archer and T'Pol disappeared through the doors.

Trip wrapped his arms around Malcolm and pulled him close. "I've been wanting to do this for a while." He put his lips to Malcolm's, kissing him gently. He was both surprised and pleased when Malcolm returned the gesture a little more forcefully. When they broke apart, he smiled. "Let's go kick some Klingon ass."

Malcolm smiled as the two of them rushed out the doors. They reached B Deck seconds after Archer and T'Pol, and the security team had already taken the unwelcome Klingons by surprise. Most of the boarding party was already stunned on the floor, and the rest were frantically trying to get control. Archer's communicator beeped once again, and this time a voice stated, "More Klingons in the armory, sir."

"I've got the armory," Malcolm stated, turning and leaving the group. He quickly reached his destination, finding the security team struggling to hold off the intruders. He quickly reached for his communicator to request backup, but was unexpectedly knocked sideways by a Klingon. He fell to the ground, his communicator flying from his hand and skittering across the floor.

The Klingon standing above Malcolm was quite ugly, Malcolm noted, and large. The unwelcome guest laughed and leaned down towards the officer. "Petty human." He raised the d'k tahg he was holding. "Heghlu'meh qaq jajvam." He plunged the dagger down towards Malcolm.

The tactical officer quickly rolled away from the attack, kicking the Klingon behind the knees and bringing him to the ground. "You came to the wrong ship!" He quickly went on the offensive, reaching for his phaser. The Klingon leaped back up and charged him before he could get his weapon out. He wished suddenly that he had taken Hoshi's advice and taken better care of himself, for he found his strength waning and his adversary quickly overpowering him.

The Klingon roughly backhanded Malcolm, knocking him away from himself. He snatched the tactical officer by the collar and lifted him several inches from the ground. He laughed deeply as he held the struggling human in his grasp. "You lose." He brought the d'k tahg back up, burying it in Malcolm's stomach.

Right as the Klingon stabbed Malcolm, the doors to the armory opened and the rest of the officers rushed in. Trip immediately spotted Malcolm, his heart dropping. "Malcolm!" he cried out in shock and sadness.

Archer immediately shot the Klingon with his phaser, killing him. "Go the Malcolm," he ordered Trip. "We'll take care of the rest."

Trip was already racing towards his injured boyfriend, terrified that he was too late. He dropped to his knees next to him, pulling him into his lap. "Malcolm…Malcolm, look at me. Please open your eyes."

Malcolm was dazed. Pain ripped through his midsection, and he felt like he couldn't breath. He felt himself being hugged, recognizing the feeling of Trip's arms around him. "Trip?" he choked out.

"I'm here, Mal, I'm right here." Trip gently brushed his hand through Malcolm's hair. "I've got you now, it's okay." He looked down at the stab wound, gently putting pressure on it with his free hand. He frowned and bit back tears as Malcolm made a noise of discomfort. "You're going to be okay."

Malcolm tried very hard not to cry out in pain, burying his face in Trip's shoulder. He could hear the fighting raging on around him, and his mind began to wander. What if he died? He wouldn't get to see Trip anymore. He wouldn't be able to hold Michael anymore. The thought of his son finally sent him over the edge. "Michael," he cried.

Trip held Malcolm a little tighter. "He's waiting for us to come home." He tried to sound reassuring, but his voice was shaky. "He's gonna be so happy to see you."

The Klingons were finally defeated, and T'Pol was on her communicator calling Jupiter Station. Archer walked over to the two men and knelt down to observe Malcolm's wound. "We'll get him back to headquarters, the medical facility there is very good." He reached out and put his hand on Trip's shoulder. "Trip, he'll be okay."

Trip nodded sadly, gently lifting Malcolm from the ground. He followed the captain from the armory to the transporter room. He looked own at Malcolm and tried to smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," Malcolm responded weakly.

T'Pol entered the room. "Captain, security will be transferring these Klingons to a brig facility until they can be returned to their planet. Jupiter Station regained control of their systems and have taken the rest of them into custody from their ship."

Archer nodded. "Will you be alright here for a while? I want to go with Trip and see that everything is okay with Malcolm before I come back."

T'Pol nodded, looking past Archer to a very distraught looking Trip. "Give my condolences to the commander."

"I will," Archer stated. He stepped up onto the transporter pad next to Trip, looking over at him. "Let's go."

**TBC**

**I have a bad habit of ending chapters at the worst possible time. One, possibly two more chapters to go and the story is complete. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter update! I was super busy with schoolwork and my two jobs, not to mention I got the flu so bad that the doctors didn't even know it was the flu. Weird right? So anywhere, here is chapter 5. One more chapter to go after this!**

**CHAPTER 5**

Trip paced anxiously back and forth in the medical center. Malcolm had been in surgery for a while, and he still knew nothing of his condition. His hands were still shaky, and he stuffed them in his pockets. He hadn't contacted his parents yet; he didn't know what to tell them. _How am I going to explain to Michael why I can't bring Malcolm home today? _He finally sat down and put his face in his hands.

Archer walked in and spotted Trip, going over to sit down next to him. "He's going to be okay."

"We don't know that," Trip mumbled through his hands. He sounded hopeless.

"I've seen him get through some pretty terrible situations," Archer tried to reassure him. "He's like a cat, always lands on his feet."

Trip wanted to smile, but he couldn't. "None of those situations were ever my fault."

Archer frowned, realizing Trip was going to blame himself for this. "This one wasn't your fault either."

"If only I'd forgiven him when I should have," Trip continued. He sat up a little and looked at the wall in front of him. "He shouldn't have even been on the ship, he should have been in Mississippi with me."

"Nobody could have known there would be an attack on the ship. The Klingons slipped past security, it was a complete surprise. You shouldn't blame yourself for this."

Trip was going to object when the doors to the emergency area opened and the surgeon walked out. Trip jumped up from his seat and approached him. "How is he?"

The doctor smiled at Trip encouragingly. "He's going to be just fine, Commander."

Trip smiled, his eyes getting slightly watery. "He's okay."

"He's pretty lucky," the doctor continued, looking at the chart he carried out with him. "The stab wound was deep, but no major organs were damaged. He'll be able to move around some in the next couple days, maybe even venture outside the facility, but nothing too extreme. I'd like if he stayed near headquarters after he's released until your ship is set to leave again. Then I would suggest your ship's doctor monitor him for a while to make sure everything is going well."

Trip nodded in understanding, knowing that he wouldn't be able to take Malcolm to Mississippi. It made him sad, but he felt a little better knowing his boyfriend was going to live. "Can I see him?"

"He'll be sedated for another ten minutes or so, but you're welcome to go in if you wish. It's the third room on the right just down the hall."

"Thank you," Trip said as the doctor went back through the doors. He turned to look at Archer. "He's okay."

Archer smiled in return. "I told you he would pull through."

Trip nodded, a frown forming on his face. "I don't know how I'm going to tell Michael. I promised him I would bring his dad home today."

"Why don't you let me handle that?" Archer suggested, putting his hand on Trip's shoulder. "I'll contact your parents, you go see Malcolm."

Trip smiled a little in relief. "Thank you." He parted ways with Archer, walking through the doors the doctor had used and followed the direction he had been given to find Malcolm's room. He was nervous, not entirely sure what to expect when he saw Malcolm. He stopped outside the room, taking a deep breath and stepping in. He was actually quite relieved when he saw Malcolm. The Brit was asleep, no looks of pain or agony on his face. His color had returned and he was breathing normal. Trip slowly approached the bed and took a seat next to it. He could see a small lump under the blue shirt that Malcolm was wearing, guessing it was the bandage covering his wound. He reached over and took one of Malcolm's hands in his own. "Thank God you're alright," he whispered.

Malcolm stirred a little, slowly opening his eyes. He smiled weakly at the engineer. "Trip."

Trip smiled back, gently brushing his hand against Malcolm's cheek. "Hey, beautiful." He looked into Malcolm's eyes, and then slowly leaned down and kissed him. Once the kiss was over, he rested his forehead against Malcolm's. "How do you feel?"

"I've been better," Malcolm admitted. He looked into Trip's eyes and frowned. "I'm sorry."

Trip leaned back, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "For what?"

"Ruining everything…again." Malcolm looked away, shame reflecting in his eyes. "I guess I'm pretty good at that."

"Hey," Trip gently turned Malcolm's chin to face him again. "None of this was your fault, Malcolm. You didn't ask for that Klingon to hurt you. Hell, if anything I should have been helping you." He frowned deeply and shook his head a little. "I told the captain it was all my fault."

"No," Malcolm disagreed. He reached up for Trip, clinging to him as he leaned down and gently hugged him. "No, it wasn't your fault."

"You should have been with me all along," Trip continued, resting his chin on Malcolm's shoulder. "Had I just listened to you-"

"Trip," Malcolm interrupted. "Don't do that to yourself."

Trip sighed, sitting back up in his seat. He didn't want to upset Malcolm, but he just couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. "I'm sorry I pushed you away."

Malcolm gave him a weak smile. "I know." The answer was quiet, but forgiving. "You can make it up to me when we go home."

Trip bit his lip, knowing he had to break that news to him as well. "Mal…the doctor wants you to stay near headquarters until Enterprise leaves again. I can't take you to Mississippi, I'm so sorry."

Malcolm frowned, his heart dropping. He hadn't thought about the fact that he wouldn't be able to travel due to his injury, he had only been thinking about seeing his son. "Oh," he replied quietly, not really knowing how to respond. He thought about it a little more, his frown deepening and a sad expression filling his eyes. "Michael."

"The captain is calling them now," Trip added quietly, hating the sadness creeping over Malcolm. "Mal?"

Malcolm looked at him briefly, turning away when tears filled his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of Trip. "It's okay…I understand."

Trip frowned, an overwhelming sense of guilt hitting him like a ton of bricks. He didn't want to, but he was quickly losing control of himself. "Malcolm…I…" He finally cracked, putting his head down and starting to cry.

Malcolm immediately looked back to Trip, shocked that the engineer started crying. He had rarely seen Trip cry, maybe only a few times, like when Lizzie had passed and Michael was born. He wasn't expecting it now. "Trip, hey." He reached for his boyfriend again, pulling him towards himself. "Trip?"

"I'm so sorry!" Trip cried into Malcolm's shoulder, hugging him close. "I wish none of this had ever happened. I ruined everything and I don't know how to fix it. I just keep hurting you!" He leaned back enough to look at Malcolm. "I love you. If I could, I would take your place in a heartbeat."

Malcolm shook his head, wiping away Trip's tears. "I love you, Trip. I never stopped and I never will…and I certainly never want to see anything happen to you." He slowly shifted over, making room next to him on the bed. "Just hold me for a while?"

The engineer took the hint and climbed in next to him. He carefully put his arm around him, holding him close. "I'll never doubt you again."

Malcolm smiled sadly at him, carefully scooting a little closer. It was uncomfortable for him to be on his side, but he wanted to be close to Trip. "Please don't ever leave me again," he whispered.

"Never," Trip smiled. He had stopped crying and was thinking about how wonderful it was to finally be next to Malcolm again, despite the fact that it was in a hospital bed. He gently kissed Malcolm on the forehead and rubbed comforting circles on his back. "I love you."

Archer suddenly appeared in the doorway; stopping when he saw the two men on the bed. Smiling and figuring he shouldn't disturb them, he quietly backed out of the room. He left as the two men fell asleep in each other's arms.

***ENTERPRISE***

Trip woke up, taking a moment to realize where he was. He was in a recovery room in the medical center at Starfleet Headquarters. He glanced over at his injured boyfriend, who was asleep in his arms with a smile on his face. With a smile of his own, he leaned in and kissed Malcolm.

Malcolm's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Trip. "You stayed."

"Of course," Trip replied, moving his hand up to stroke Malcolm's hair. "What were you thinking about?"

Malcolm smiled a little more. "Remember when we found out we were having a baby?"

Trip smiled and laughed lightly. "Neither of us thought Phlox was being serious. Heck, at first I thought you two were playing a joke on me."

Malcolm smiled a little more. "I thought it was impossible. I made him do the test at least five times."

"I thought it was impossible too. Then he explained that my incident with that Xyrillian pregnancy affected me to where I could get anyone pregnant. I wasn't expecting that, and it's not like we were being careful anyway."

Malcolm's eyes glittered. "I'm so glad it happened though."

"Me too."

"I wonder if that was a one time thing."

Trip's smile turned playful. "We could find out." He inched closer to Malcolm, propping himself up on his elbow.

Malcolm grinned as he shifted onto his back. Pain bolted through his abdomen when he moved. "Ahh, ow!" he cried out, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain.

Trip immediately leaped from the bed. "My God, did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"No…no, it wasn't you," Malcolm choked out, wrapping his arms around his stomach. He took a deep breath an opened his eyes. He saw Trip, who looked terrified and guilty. "I'm okay…it was just when I moved."

"I'm getting a nurse," Trip announced anyway, turning and walking briskly to the door. He stuffed his shaking hands in his pockets, hoping Malcolm wouldn't see.

Malcolm frowned sadly as Trip disappeared through the doorway. He hated that he felt guilty about the whole thing, and wished he could comfort him more. He closed his eyes and thought about the attack on Enterprise, when the Klingon had stabbed him. The only thought on his mind at the time had been the searing pain tearing through him, until he heard Trip scream. Every bit of emotion Trip was feeling was in that scream, laid out for Malcolm to see. He knew then that Trip truly loved him, and it broke his heart that the engineer thought he failed. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. The pain in his stomach was ebbing away, but he still wanted to scream. He wanted Trip and Michael in his arms and everything to be normal again.

"It happened when he moved onto his back," Trip's voice drifted into the room, followed by the man himself and a nurse.

The nurse smiled kindly as she approached Malcolm's bed. "Lieutenant how is the pain?"

"Gone now, it's alright," Malcolm stated, looking past the nurse at Trip.

"You really should stay on your back, dear, you don't want to risk pulling any stitches." The nurse smiled as she checked his stats and prepared a dose of pain medication. "This should help you out."

Malcolm continued to look at Trip as the nurse injected him with the medication. The other man stood looking at the ground, frowning. Malcolm just wanted to see him smile again.

"All set!" the nurse chirped, smiling at Malcolm. "We'll bring dinner in about an hour, but you just call me if you need anything. My name's Lizzie."

Malcolm saw Trip's expression change. "Thank you," he replied as the nurse left. He looked at Trip hopefully. "Trip?"

"Mum said Lizzie would have loved you," Trip responded, the corner of his mouth twitching into a brief smile.

Malcolm frowned, knowing Trip really didn't need the added grief of his sister's absence plaguing him. "I'm sure I would have loved her too," he responded quietly.

Trip slowly began to approach the bed again. "I think she would have liked you accent," he said, smirking again.

"Well, you know everything is sexier with a British accent," Malcolm stated, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked, and Trip laughed a little as he sat by the bed. "She would definitely like your sass." He smiled as he reached over and took one of Malcolm's hands in his own. "And how much you love Michael…and me. She would have kicked my ass for what I did to you."

Malcolm smiled a little. "I'm pretty sure Hoshi will take care of that for you."

The two men were laughing when Archer suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, come on in," Malcolm said, smiling when the captain joined them.

"How are you feeling?" Archer asked, grabbing another chair and sitting down.

"Alright…better since I have company." He gave Trip's hand a squeeze, grinning when he smiled at him.

"That's good," Archer replied. "I spoke with Jupiter Station. They've fixed their systems and are continuing work on Enterprise. It appears the Klingons were using a cloaking device they stole from a Romulan ship they destroyed. That's how they got past the security ships."

Trip frowned. "I wish we could have stopped them."

Archer quickly changed the subject, not wanting Trip to get too upset. "I spoke to your parents, and Michael."

Trip looked at him expectantly. "What did they say?"

"They're upset that Malcolm was hurt, but they understand that you won't be returning." He looked at Malcolm. "All Michael knows is that you have a small injury and you're not allowed to move. We agreed not to tell him you were attacked, that way he wouldn't get scared."

"Thank you," Malcolm said quietly, squeezing Trip's hand again for reassurance.

"You can call them later if you feel up to it. They said they'd keep Michael up a little longer to wait for you."

Malcolm was grateful that Archer had taken the time to contact Trip's family, and he couldn't wait to call them later. In the meantime, the three men talked about various things. About forty minutes passed before Lizzie reappeared with a dinner tray.

"Dinner!" she announced, walking the tray to the bed.

Archer and Trip were in the process of helping Malcolm sit up when Trip's stomach growled loudly. The engineer blushed madly. "Sorry!" he squeaked.

Malcolm tried very hard not to laugh. "Why don't you go eat and come back later?"

Trip frowned a little. "Are you sure?"

Malcolm smiled reassuringly. "Yes, I don't want you to get sick."

Trip smiled lightly and leaned down to kiss him. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around."

"You'll have tons of time later," Malcolm assured him, returning the kiss. He smiled as everyone left, and set to his dinner.

***ENTERPRISE***

Malcolm shifted lightly in his sleep. He was having a rather unpleasant dream about Klingons attacking him. "Mmm, no," he called out quietly. "Please, no!"

Trip walked into the room just then, rushing to the bed when it appeared that Malcolm was struggling. "Hey," he gently took hold of Malcolm's shoulders. "Mal, wake up."

"No!" Malcolm squirmed against Trip's hold. "No, no!"

"Malcolm," Trip shook the tactical officer lightly, trying to wake him up. "It's okay, wake up."

Malcolm's eyes shot open and he gasped. He saw Trip and immediately reached up for him. "Oh, Trip."

"Are you alright?" Trip asked, taking Malcolm in his arms and holding him close. "That must have been some bad dream."

Malcolm nodded, pressing himself against Trip. "But you're here now, so it's okay."

Trip smiled, kissing Malcolm on top of the head and setting him back against the pillows. "I brought something." He reached into the overnight bag he had brought with him and pulled out one of the pads from Enterprise, handing it to Malcolm. "We can call my parents."

Malcolm smiled at Trip, turning the device on. Several moments later, the faces of Mr. and Mrs. Tucker were smiling at him on the screen. "Hello."

"Malcolm, darling!" Mrs. Tucker exclaimed happily.

"Hey, son," Mr. Tucker added, smiling and nodding to the computer.

Malcolm's smile grew, his heart warming at the sight of the two people who took him in when his own had disowned him. "It's so good to see you."

"It's wonderful to see you too, dear, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Tucker looked hopeful.

"I'm alright, Trip's taking good care of me." Malcolm smiled when Trip leaned in so his parents could see him.

"Good," Mrs. Tucker said quietly, sharing a look with Trip that suggested she was proud of him.

"Shame you can't be here," Mr. Tucker stated. "Michael misses you both."

Malcolm's smile slipped a little. "Can I talk to him?"

"Of course, darling! He's right here." There was momentary shuffling before Michael appeared.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, little man," Malcolm said, smiling at the screen. He ached to be there, holding his son. "How are you?"

"I miss you," Michael answered.

"I miss you too, so much," Malcolm said, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He felt Trip put his arm around him for comfort.

"Grandma said you have boo boo," Michael said. "You fall down?"

Malcolm laughed a little. "Yes, Daddy fell down."

"Why you no watch where you going?" Michael tilted his head in curiosity.

Malcolm smiled and Trip even laughed a little. "I'll be more careful next time." He paused for a moment and just looked at Michael's face. "Sweetie, I'm sorry I can't come see you."

"I know, Daddy," Michael said, looking at Trip and Malcolm with big eyes. He suddenly yawned so big that he almost tipped over. "I sleepy."

"How about you go to sleep and we'll talk again tomorrow?" Malcolm suggested.

"Okay, love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Michael."

Michael and Mr. Tucker left the screen, and Mrs. Tucker smiled sadly at them. "You take care, darling,"

"Thank you," Malcolm responded. The device shut off and he handed it to Trip. He stared at the wall for a second, trying to fight back a wave of sadness that he couldn't control.

Trip frowned when he saw Malcolm's demeanor change. "Hey, are you gonna be alright?" he asked quietly.

Malcolm nodded slowly, but his eyes filled with tears. "Trip-" he tried to speak, but his voice cracked. He lost himself and began to cry.

"Oh, Mal," Trio said sadly, pulling Malcolm into a gentle but firm embrace. "I'm so sorry."

Malcolm clung to Trip as he cried. "I should be there!" he choked out. "I should be there tucking him in and reading him a story." He looked at Trip through his tears. "Take me there, please."

Trip frowned. "Sweetheart, I can't."

"Christmas is in three days, I can-"

"Malcolm," Trip interrupted. "You are hurt, I can't take you. You'll only get worse, do you want Michael to see you like that?"

Malcolm choked back a sob. He knew Trip was right; he just didn't want to admit it. "I need my son," he cried quietly, buying his face in Trip's shoulder.

Trip bit his lip, reaching up to rub Malcolm's back. He was doing his best to keep his emotions under control. He needed to be able to comfort Malcolm, but he didn't feel like he was doing too good of a job. "I'll make this up to you," he said quietly, gently rocking Malcolm back and forth. "So help me God, I will fix this."

"You can't," Malcolm whimpered, sounding defeated.

"I'll find a way," Trip promised. He shifted so that he could set Malcolm on his back and he could lie on his side next to him. "Try to relax, I love you." He draped hi arm carefully over Malcolm and snuggled next to him.

Malcolm's smile eventually turned to sniffles, and he turned his head to look at Trip. "Please don't leave me."

"Never," Trip assured him, gently kissing him.

Malcolm pressed close to Trip and closed his eyes. In a matter of minutes, he was asleep.

Trip looked over Malcolm, wishing that he could just be better. _If I weren't such an idiot, he wouldn't even be in this situation. What the hell was I thinking, taking Michael away from him?_ He sighed to himself, wrapping his arm a little tighter around Malcolm. He was almost asleep when an idea popped into his head. He smiled to himself, knowing just how to fix his problem.

**TBC**

**Again, apologies for the long wait for this chapter. The last one should be too far away. Reviews are cool, and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So remember in chapter 1 when I mentioned that I'm a procrastinator? I could blame that as the reason this chapter is so late, haha! Of course I just finished my first year of graduate school and since the school year is coming to a close I actually have time to get this last chapter posted. Once again, thanks to all the readers and those who left reviews and constructive criticism. I'll eventually be posting a oneshot set after this story. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 6**

Two days passed and Trip was glad to see Malcolm making progress. The Brit was able to get out of bed and walk short distances without any assistance, and complete some rehabilitating stretches. The one thing that Trip did notice, however, was that the closer the holiday came, the sadder Malcolm appeared.

"That was a good walk," Trip stated, watching Malcolm sit back on the bed. "I think you went a little longer this time. How do you feel?"

"Fine," Malcolm responded, giving Trip a small smile.

Trip frowned, knowing that answer all too well. "Do you want me to get you anything? Water or juice maybe?"

"No, I'm okay."

Trip nodded and sighed quietly, taking a seat on the bed next to Malcolm. "Mal, you can tell me."

Malcolm glanced sideways at him, and then stared ahead at the door. "It's Christmas Eve."

Trip put his arm around Malcolm, who rested against him. "I miss him too, Mal."

"It just…doesn't feel like Christmas," Malcolm admitted quietly. "Not here."

Trip leaned over and kissed him on top of the head. "It will, I have a surprise for you tonight."

Malcolm quirked an eyebrow and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you!" Trip nudged his partner playfully.

Malcolm smirked. "Are you going to strip down and wrap yourself in a giant bow?"

"No, I couldn't find a big enough bow."

Malcolm actually choked from laughing so suddenly. "My God," he stated, wrapping an arm around his stomach.

"Are you alright?" Trip asked, suddenly very serious.

"Yes," Malcolm answered with a smile. "You always know how to make me laugh."

Trip smiled and gently hugged him. "I just want you to be happy."

Malcolm snuggled into him. "I know."

Moments later, Archer walked into the room, surprisingly followed by T'Pol. "May we come in?" Archer asked, seeing the two men sitting close to each other.

Malcolm smiled and sat up a little, glad to see more of his friends. "Certainly." He looked at T'Pol in surprise. "I thought you didn't celebrate Christmas, you didn't stay on the ship?"

T'Pol eyed the captain briefly before answering Malcolm. "The captain stated that if I did not join him, he should dress as Ensign Mayweather did at the crew's party and…dance…on the bridge while I was working." The Vulcan looked slightly repulsed by the idea, whereas Captain Archer simply smiled.

Trip and Malcolm laughed. "Well, are you having fun?" Trip asked, eagerly waiting for a reply.

T'Pol turned her gaze to the engineer. "I have been forced to put on a ridiculous claus hat and watch a highly illogical movie called Elf. No, commander, I am not having fun."

Trip snickered, knowing what T'Pol thought about movies in general. "Have you baked cookies yet? It's a tradition, you know."

T'Pol quickly turned to Malcolm and changed the subject. "Lieutenant, how are you feeling?"

Malcolm smiled lightly. "Much better, thank you."

"The doctor said in a few days he'll be good to start back on the Enterprise," Trip added, smiling at Malcolm. "He said since Phlox wasn't on board and there were repairs taking place, it would be better for him to stay here and rest more. Plus with all those new toys in the armory, you must be pretty excited."

Malcolm smirked a little, thinking of the new torpedoes and such. Of course, the real reason he wanted to go back was to see Michael again. "Among other things."

Trip shared a look with Archer, who nodded. "Well, there's something I need to do, so I have to disappear for a while." The engineer smiled at Malcolm. "How about you get some food and rest and I'll be back later."

Malcolm looked at him in confusion, not remembering him mentioning having to leave for anything. "Where are you going?" The idea that maybe Trip didn't want to spend Christmas with him in the recovery room flitted through his mind.

Trip sensed Malcolm's distress and hugged him gently. "I promise I'll be back…I need to wrap your presents!"

Malcolm smiled a little, wondering when Trip had found time to get him presents. "Alright." He watched his boyfriend leave, and then smiled up at Archer.

Archer smiled back and then turned to T'Pol. "Well, we should let him rest. I actually didn't think about baking cookies. We could-"

"No," T'Pol stated flatly, causing Malcolm to laugh a little.

Archer bit back a smirk. "Okay…good, then you come with me and help with some last minute shopping. Let's go."

As the two left, T'Pol sent Malcolm a look that the tactical officer swore said dear-god-please-help-me. He laughed lightly once the two were gone. With a sign, he leaned back on the bed, briefly wondering what his parents were doing. _No doubt not thinking about me. _They hadn't sent a card, hadn't in years actually. He frowned, wondering how they would react if they knew he had a son, their grandson. No doubt his father would freak out. He would probably even have the nerve to tell him he deserved Trip leaving him. With another sigh, he looked towards the door, wishing Trip would come back and sit with him again. He wondered what kind of surprise the engineer could have possibly planned in the short time he had been at headquarters. With that last thought in mind, he drifted off to sleep.

*****ENTERPRISE*****

Several hours later:

Trip entered the recovery room, one of Malcolm's bags dangling from his shoulder. He walked over to the bed, seeing his boyfriend sound asleep. With a smile, he leaned down and gently kissed him. "Wake up, sleepy head."

Malcolm opened his eyes and smiled at Trip. "Hey." He noticed the bag dangling from his shoulder. "What's in there?"

"Clothes," Trip said, setting the bag on the bed. "I'm taking you up to Enterprise tonight, and I figured you wouldn't want to go up in hospital clothes."

Malcolm looked confused. "Enterprise?"

"Yep. The doctor said it's okay; you just need to take it easy. Plus I figured our rooms here are too small, and I have some things planned for us tonight that require room." He smiled broadly at Malcolm. "What do ya say?"

Malcolm stared at him for a moment, taking in the eagerness Trip was radiating. He finally smiled. "Well, I suppose I could fit it into my busy schedule."

Trip grinned practically from ear to ear. "Great!" He leaned over and kissed Malcolm again before standing. "You get dressed, and I'll go get your discharge papers."

"Okay," Malcolm replied, watching Trip practically skip from the room. He laughed a little and shook his head, reaching for his bag. The red, short-sleeve shirt was loose enough that the outline of his bandage wasn't visible, which he was grateful for. He was finishing up putting his shoes on when Trip returned with the doctor.

"Well, Lieutenant, you're all set to go," the doctor said with a smile. "I've prescribed medication that will help with any pain you may have. Remember to take it easy for a while, and if there are any emergencies, report back here immediately."

"Thank you, doctor," Malcolm said, shaking his hand. After the doctor left, he turned to Trip. "Ready?"

"More than ever," Trip replied. He stepped forward and embraced Malcolm, closing his eyes and taking in the warmth of his body close to his. He briefly wondered what it would have been like if he couldn't have held Malcolm like this again. He shuddered at the thought, and hugged the other man a little tighter. "I love you."

Malcolm leaned into Trip and smiled. "I love you, too." He leaned back and looked at his boyfriend. "Let's go see that surprise. I have no idea what you could have possibly come up with in three days."

Trip grinned. "You'll love it, let's go." He took Malcolm's hand and the two men left.

*****ENTERPRISE*****

Once aboard the Enterprise, Trip became exceptionally excited, practically dragging Malcolm down the hallway.

"Trip!" Malcolm exclaimed in amusement. "Slow down! I don't think it's going to run away."

Trip grinned, but slowed down anyway. "I know; I'm just excited. I have it in your room."

The men finally reached Malcolm's quarters, and Trip fidgeted for a moment before looking at the tactical officer. "You ready for this?"

Malcolm smiled lightly. "Of course."

Trip returned the smile and opened the door to the room. "Alright…Merry Christmas, Mal."

Inside was the small Christmas tree, all lit up. There appeared to be a multitude of gifts surrounding it that weren't there earlier. Green lights had been strung up around the room, creating a soft glow. Malcolm smiled and looked at Trip. "This is wonderful."

"That's not all," Trip stated as they walked further into the room. He cleared his throat.

Suddenly something small darted around the corner. "Daddy!"

Malcolm spun around to face the voice. His jaw dropped and his heart seemed to jump into his throat. "Michael."

The small boy bounded across the room towards Malcolm. "Hi, Daddy!"

Malcolm practically cried out, dropping to his knees to gather his son in his arms. "Michael!" he cried, hugging him tightly.

"I miss you, Daddy," Michael said, snuggling into Malcolm.

"I missed you too," Malcolm said between tears. "So much." He looked up at Trip. "Thank you."

Trip smiled back, swallowing hard in an attempt to keep his own tears from falling. "I couldn't stand seeing you upset anymore," he said quietly.

Malcolm choked out a small laugh, and then reached up with one arm for Trip. The engineer got down on his knees, hugging both Malcolm and Michael close.

"Daddy, you squish me!" Michael squeaked, looking at Trip with an unamused look on his face.

Malcolm laughed as Trip ruffled the boy's hair. "Were your parents okay with this?"

"Of course we were!" a southern voice came from across the room.

Malcolm looked behind him to see Mr. and Mrs. Tucker standing by the tree. "You came too!"

"We wanted to see you too, darling," Mrs. Tucker said, smiling as she walked towards him. "We're so happy you're alright."

Malcolm smiled, standing to embrace her. Mr. Tucker walked over and hugged him as well. Malcolm looked over at Trip and smiled, overjoyed that their family was back together.

"Well, its time we get this party started," Mr. Tucker eventually stated out of the blue.

Malcolm looked confused, and was about to ask what he meant when the door suddenly opened. He turned to see T'Pol and Archer, who was holding a large bag overflowing with various things. "Captain?"

"Can't have a Christmas party without Christmas stuff," Archer explained, holding up the bag. "Everyone to the mess hall!"

"We'll be there in a minute," Trip stated as his parents and Michael followed the other two. Once they were alone, he turned to look at Malcolm. "I messed up the crew party for you when I told you I was leaving with Michael. I wanted to make up for it." He shrugged a little and looked elsewhere for a moment. "Probably won't be as upbeat as the other one, but at least we'll all be together for it."

Malcolm wiped his eyes on his jacket sleeve and smiled. "You've done so much already."

Trip frowned a little and looked at the floor. "I've wrecked a lot of things for you the past couple months. I don't even know how to begin to fix all of it. If I could take back all the hurt I've caused you, I would, in a heartbeat."

Malcolm stepped forward, taking Trip's hands in his own. "Just being here with me helps."

Trip looked back at him, a small smile forming. "You always give me another chance. Why?"

Malcolm looked completely serious. "Because I love you."

Trip wanted to cry, but instead he pulled Malcolm into a tight hug. He leaned down and kissed him, gently at first, but then gradually more forcefully. When their lips finally parted, Trip just stood with his man in his arms. "I don't ever want to let you go," he whispered.

Malcolm clung to Trip, basking in his warmth. "Then don't."

Trip smiled and kissed him again. "I could stay like this forever." He reached down and took one of Malcolm's hands in his own. "But we should go to the mess hall and see what's going on. Let's see what Archer has planned that'll make T'Pol wish she never met us."

Malcolm laughed as he and Trip left hand in hand. They entered the mess hall to find everyone else already in action. Christmas music was playing, and Mr. Tucker was dancing to it with Michael. Mrs. Tucker was in the kitchen, explaining the art of cookie baking to T'Pol and Archer. The captain was as excited as a kid in a candy store, whereas T'Pol was more like his disgruntled parent.

Michael came running over and grabbed Malcolm's hand. "Daddy! Come dance with me and Pappy!"

"Alright," Malcolm laughed, following him out to the floor.

The evening went on, and the dancing turned to games. Archer joined in after accidentally exploding a bag of flour on T'Pol and getting banished from the kitchen. Soon the cookies were done and were set out to be decorated. Mrs. Tucker and T'Pol stayed in the kitchen to prepare a "homemade" dinner.

"Daddy, look my snowman!" Michael held up a randomly decorated cookie for Malcolm to see.

"Very nice!" Malcolm praised him. He looked over to see Trip failing epically at decorating a similar cookie. "Um…"

"Nope," Trip cut him off, looking at his cookie with mild frustration. "Don't judge my masterpiece." The man could repair a warp engine in a matter of hours, but he couldn't decorate a cookie.

Malcolm laughed, and Trip flicked frosting at him.

Dinner was served after a while. The women had prepared a ham with mashed potatoes and corn, and pecan pie for dessert. Mrs. Tucker had insisted to Archer that she make them herself, as it was tradition in her house. She had even prepared T'Pol's favorite soup so she would join them.

After dinner, it was time to open presents. Mr. and Mrs. Tucker had brought not only their gifts for each other, but for Trip, Michael, and Malcolm as well. Archer had even gotten something for T'Pol, which surprised her. It was and old book that he had heard her mention on several occasions. The Tuckers had gotten some non-hideous looking shirts for Trip and Malcolm, and a remote control rocket ship for Michael.

Malcolm had gotten Trip a book about the evolution of the engine, which dated all the way back to the 1900s. He looked around for the other present. "I had another one…"

"I opened it already," Trip said, smiling at something in the distance.

Malcolm turned to see what he was looking at, and spotted the picture frame on the dresser. He smiled and looked back at Trip. "It's one of my favorites."

"Mine too," Trip replied, his smiling getting a little bigger.

"Movie time!" Michael exclaimed, still clutching his new rocket ship.

Everyone laughed at the somewhat alarmed look on T'Pol's face when Mr. Tucker got out a movie called "How the Grinch Stole Christmas." Throughout the movie, Michael moved from person to person, eventually sitting in everyone's lap for a while. He finally made his way to Trip and Malcolm, where he flopped down in Malcolm's lap and hugged him while watching the movie. Malcolm smiled, covering the two of them with a blanket and leaning against Trip, who put his arm around him.

It was late when the movie ended, and everyone was tired. Michael was fighting to stay awake, but eventually relaxed in Malcolm's arms. "I think it's time we all go to bed," Archer stated, smiling at the sleeping toddler. Everyone agreed and slowly filtered out, saying their good nights. Mr. and Mrs. Tucker hugged Trip and Malcolm and left for their guest quarters.

Trip motioned to Michael once everyone was gone. "I'll get him ready for bed."

Malcolm handed the boy off to Trip, and then proceeded to put his own pajamas on. He paused and looked at the bandage hiding his wound. The events of the last couple of days reminded him how important his little family was to him. He glanced at the picture frame on the nightstand and smiled. He finished dressing, and walked to the small adjourning room where Trip was getting Michael into his pajamas.

"All done," Trip said, straightening out Michael's nightshirt. "Time to go to sleep." He lifted the boy up to put him in his bed.

"No!" Michael squealed, latching onto Trip. "With you and Daddy."

Trip frowned. "Sweetie, Daddy needs room to-"

"It's alright," Malcolm interjected.

Trip looked at him. "Are you sure?"

Malcolm smiled a little and nodded. He took Michael from Trip, hugging him a little tighter. "I want to be with both of you tonight."

Trip smiled and followed him from the room. He got dressed as Malcolm settles Michael down on their bed. The toddler was fast asleep by the time he was done. "Wow."

Malcolm laughed a little. "He had an exciting day."

Trip's smile faltered a little. "I wish I could have done more."

Malcolm stood and hugged him. "You did more than I could have dreamed of. We all got to spend Christmas together, just like I wanted."

Trip sighed and hugged him a little tighter. "I love you." He backed up after a moment. "I do have one more thing for you."

Malcolm watched curiously as Trip crossed the room and took something small from a drawer. "What is it?"

"Open it," Trip said, smiling as he handed him the box.

Malcolm smiled sheepishly as he opened the box. Inside he saw a silver ring with some designs engraved in it. "Trip?"

"It's a promise ring," Trip said quietly. "It means that I'll never hurt you again, or let anyone else for that matter. That I'm going to love and protect you until the end of my days." He paused for a moment. "If you'll have me, that is."

Malcolm nodded as tears formed in his eyes. "You know I will," he said, removing the ring from the box and putting it on his finger. "I love you so much."

Trip smiled, stepping forward and embracing Malcolm again. He kissed him, pulling him closer and reveling in the moment. "I don't ever want to be away from you again. I know I didn't act like it, but those were the worst three months of my life."

Malcolm looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah," Trip continued. "Every time I passed you in the hall or on the bridge, I saw that sad look in your eyes, and I hated knowing I was the one who put it there. All I wanted to do was hug you and tell you how sorry I was, but I was too damn stubborn. Then Michael…" He paused for a moment and sighed, looking over at his sleeping son. "He would cry for you almost every night. I should have known then that I went too far."

Malcolm frowned, realizing how truly hurt Trip was by his own actions. "I was taken care of," he said quietly.

"I know," Trip responded, giving him a small, sad smile. "I'm grateful for that."

Malcolm smiled back and kissed him. "Do the others know what happened?"

"No, Archer didn't want them all coming back and doting on you…said you wouldn't like it."

Malcolm laughed a little. "Well…they'll be surprised when they come back."

"Hoshi's gonna be pissed, she'll probably kill me in my sleep."

"I'll tell her to be nice."

Trip grinned and rested his forehead against Malcolm's. "At least I get the two of you to myself tonight."

"Yeah," Malcolm said, suddenly yawning.

"You need to rest," Trip said before Malcolm could protest. He kissed him one more time. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Malcolm wasn't going to argue; he was actually exhausted. He carefully climbed over Michael and settled down on the bed. He smiled as Trip crawled under the covers and scooted closer to them. "I miss this."

"Me too," Trip replied, reaching over and cupping Malcolm's cheek in his hand. He looked down when Michael squirmed a little in his sleep, pushing himself closer to Malcolm. "I'm so glad to see the two of you happy again. I love you."

Malcolm smiled tiredly and played with Michael's hair. "I love you, too."

Trip draped his arm over his boys, and smiled as Malcolm quickly fell asleep. The soft, green glow of the Christmas lights illuminated his features, showing a relaxed look on his face. Trip smiled to himself, glad that Malcolm had forgiven him…that his family was finally whole again. He finally closed his eyes, content with everything, and fell asleep.

**END**

**Finally, again sorry for the long wait for this last chapter. Thanks to everyone who stuck with it!**


End file.
